Creepie Love
by Maria the Fallen Angel
Summary: Scarlet, una chica mitad humana-mitad vampiro, llega a un alejado pueblo de los Estados-Unidos, llamado Bremerton, allí conoce a Seth quien tiene un secreto un tanto... Extraño...lo único que se interpone es el obsesionado ex de Scarlet...¿lo vencerán?
1. Chapter 1

CREEPIE LOVE

Capítulo I

Y que hace una chica tan linda sin novio? – era lo que me preguntaba un chico que creo que se llamaba Mark, al cual acababa de conocer en el parque.

Evitándome gente idiota, como tu- fue mi respuesta antes de irme a casa

Estaba en el parque escapando de mi familia que no me comprende, soy una adolecente mitad vampira, mitad humana, NECECITO MI ESPACIO!, pero nadie lo puede comprender. Ahora que nos mudábamos de Oregón a Bremerton iba a ser peor adaptarme.

Scarlet pásame esa caja porfa- decía mi hermano Taylor.

Si, si ya voy

Gracias

Como sea.

El viaje fue horrible, pero cuando llegamos al nuevo hogar me gusto un poco, tendría mi propio cuarto, ¡por fin!, 16 años de mi vida compartiendo cuarto con mi hermano es suficiente, ¿no?, en fin.

-quiero el cuarto de arriba.

-da igual Taylor ¬¬.

- ay ya Gothgirl.

- jajaja, que idiota.

- yo no ando vestido de negro, fucsia, morado y usando ropa _vintage._

- ¡ay, eso no te incumbe!.

- chicos ¡basta!- gritó Alice, la novia de mi hermano (también medio vampira).

- ay, no te metas.

- ¡no le grites!.

- ¡ay como si me importara!, me largo al cuarto de abajo.

Odio que me llamen así y él lo sabe, pero igual, lo odio, igual que odio a su presumida novia, nadie logra entenderme, y es frustrante, una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados, labios color magenta, tez morena y cuerpo y cara hermosa, ¡necesita que la entiendan!.

El día siguiente era el primer día de clase no quería ir, ya que me tratarían mal, estaba segura, aunque podría utilizar mi poder de controlar las cosas, pero mi padre me lo prohibió, lo cual no me importaba realmente. Me iba a vengar de todo el que hiciera cosas que no debía, oh, oh, oh, seria genial.

-bajen a comer chicos, los Hale comerán con nosotros.

Ay no, la presumida y el idiota iban a comer con nosotros, ¿había algo peor?, no lo creo, Alice y Alex no son precisamente la compañía deseada, pero daba igual los odiaba demasiado.

Hola Scarlet - me saludaba un sonriente Alex

Mm, ¿hola?

¡Scarlet!, ¿y tus modales?

En una botella en medio del mar. ¬¬

La cena no estuvo tan mal, solo comimos los chicos, ya que los adultos son vampiros reales.

Espero que no uses tus poderes en la escuela

No te preocupes la vigilare

No necesito un vigilante estúpido.

Bueno como quieras Gothgirl

Ay, sabes, ese apodo comienza a gustarme

Genial, bien por ti

La escuela no era tan diferente a como me la imaginaba, era grande con arbustos y un hermoso jardín. Mi hermano condujo hasta el parqueadero y luego entramos y nos dirigimos a la oficina de la secretaria.

-hola, bienvenidos- era una señora de más o menos 40 años un tanto rechoncha pero amigable- estas son sus clases que tengan buen día.

- que bien que son diferentes así solo veré sus caras en deportes y literatura

- también en el almuerzo, tendremos que comer con tu cara amargada- ha, ha, ha, Taylor tan gracioso como siempre.

Cuando llegué a mi clase de historia vi el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era alto, musculoso, de tez morena, ojos claros y cabello negro, que me miraba y me sonreía con unos labios y unos dientes perfectos.

Bienvenida señorita Thompson, siéntese junto al señor Wolfe- señalando mi asiento junto al papacito.

Cuando me senté el me sonrió y me quedo mirando.

Hola me llamo Seth y tú?

Sc…ca…arle…et –me sentía como una idiota tartamudeando, pero su voz me tenia borracha igual que sus ojos.

De donde eres?, no pareces de aquí.

Soy de Oregón Canadá-mirando lejos de sus ojos

Mm es un lugar bonito.

Si, lo sé.

Luego de la clase seguía biología. Mi clase favorita.

Oye, ¿Qué clase tienes?

Biología

Oye, ¡yo igual!

Genial

¿te acompaño?

Seguro

Mientras caminábamos a clase, el me hacía preguntas sobre mi vida y mi familia, luego se nos acercó una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello mono y quien sabe cuántas operaciones. Parece que era una líder de porristas, porque llevaba puesta la minifalda y la camisa ombliguera roja y azul, que eran los colores del colegio.

¡Hola Seth!

Hola Courtney ¿cómo te va?

Bien ¿ y a ti? Y ¿Quién es esa?

Soy Scarlet, la chica nueva – esta Rexy* no me cayó muy bien que digamos. Después se fue y Seth y yo seguimos caminando hasta nuestra clase, allí vi una niña de cabello negro corto con un flequillo en el ojo, tenia hermosos ojos miel y vestía ropa gótica, con ella me senté.

Mmm.. hola- musite a la chica con la que me tocaba.

¿Te conozco?- respondió.

No creo, soy nueva.

Aaa, sí, me llamo Amber, bienvenida.

*Rexy: anoréxica y sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

CREEPIE LOVE

Capítulo II

Después de la clase de biología teníamos deportes, genial, tenía que verme con mi hermano, Alice y Alex. No fue tan difícil hallarlos, mi hermano Taylor, tenía el cabello mono con un peinado estilo Justin Bieber, tenia ojos cafés y buen cuerpo, Alice era alta, de cabello liso y de color rojizo, de ojos verdes oscuros y Alex era alto, de cabellos negros y ojos también verdes.

Hola Scarlet –me saludaba Alex

Hola

¿Qué tal tu día?

Mm Alex, solo llevamos 2 horas de clase

Ayayay si cierto, bueno adiós

Si adiós. Eh ¡espera!

Dime

Mi hermano, ¿Dónde está?

Allá donde ves esa mano de chicas- señalando a un grupo de niñas y a Alice furiosa.

Jajajaja, ya veo, bien nos vemos

Si eso creo.

Cuando llegue junto a mi hermano casi me muero de la risa, con todas esas chifladas junto a él tratando de ahogarlo y a Alice con cara de fastidiada.

¿Qué ocurre niña?, no te gusta que coqueteemos con tu Taylor?- preguntaba una estresante Courtney.

¿Por qué mejor no te vas a joder a alguien más?- dije yo para ayudar a mi hermano y a Alice, los odiaba pero yo estaba tan de buen humor que esta perrita no me iba a dañar el día.

Si, hazle caso como sea que te llames- dijo Alice

Sabía que se conocían, ambas igual de raras y retros, ¡vamos chicas!

Un grupo como de 4 chicas se fueron detrás de ella dócilmente.

Mmm., gracias Scarlet

De nada Alice, suerte con estas niñas adiós

Me fui a practicar deportes mientras sonaba el timbre para la clase de literatura. Sonó el timbre y mi hermano, Alice y Alex me acompañaron a clase de literatura, que paso sin mucho que contar. Cuando fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar, vi a Seth sentado en una mesa, el me miraba con sus hermosos ojos claros i me sonreía con sus dientes blanquísimos.

¡Aquí Scarlet! – me llamaba Seth desde su mesa

Ok ya voy

Suerte Gothgirl – me dijo el tonto de Taylor.

Cállate...o ¡muerete!

Me fui derecho a su mesa, pero me di cuenta que Courtney y sus "amigas" se habían sentado en la mesa con Seth y un grupo de chicos populares, me dio mucha pena que di media vuelta y me fui a sentar con mi familia, pero la chica de mi clase de biología, Amber me vio y me hizo una seña para que me sentara con ella y con otras dos niñas de ropa _vintage. _

¡Hola Scarlet!

¡Hola Amber!

Mira ellas son Megan y Agatha

Hola Scarlet- dijeron las dos niñas al uníoslo

Hola

Me senté con ellas y me gusto estar con ellas, eran bastante comprensivas, porque al parecer también eran góticas… aunque realmente no soy gótica, solo es la ropa, porque es mi modo de expresarme.


	3. Chapter 3

CREEPIE LOVE

Capítulo III

Sentarme con ellas se sintió…no lo sé… ¿bien? Quizás, me entendía a la perfección con ellas, teníamos bastante en común, por ejemplo odiábamos al grupo de porristas, nos gustaba el negro, magenta y violeta. Un día en el almuerzo como siempre nos sentábamos lejos de todos, cuando Agatha me dijo:

-Scarlet, Seth te está mirando.

- ¡No puede ser Agatha!

- Viene hacia acá – dijo Amber emocionada.

- No lo miren- susurré, pero luego escuche su dulce voz detrás de mí.

- ¡Hola Scarlet! ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo?

Sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, mis mejillas se sonrojaron terriblemente, yo iba a decir algo, pero Amber decidió por mí.

- Por supuesto que a ella le encantaría, ¿no es así Scarlet?

- S-si, cl-claro…- me sentía como una retardada, así que solo decidí sonreír y cerrar la boca. Lo seguí hasta una mesa lejos de la mesa de los populares, prácticamente al otro extremo de la cafetería.

- Y, ¿Por qué decidiste sentarte conmigo hoy?- pregunté en un tono, el más inocente que encontré.

- ¿Te molesta? – dijo el usando mi misma arma, yo le sonreí.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero como una vez no decidiste sentarte conmigo…- empezó, así que decidi cortarlo de inmediato.

- Me daba pena. –admití yo.

El tan solo me miro mientras que yo jugueteaba con mis rizos, su mirada era penetrante, pero dulce, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo.

- Me lo hubieses dicho, yo habría elegido una mesa aparte de ellos, ¿es por Courtney, verdad?

- Es que no soporto a esa maldita estirada- me sentía desahogada, así que levante la vista hacia su cara que estaba a 10 centímetros de la mía, me miraba y me sonreía extasiado.

-Tenemos algo en común.

- Eso parece.

Luego nuestro "lindo" momento se vio interrumpido por la maldita campana que acababa de sonar. Luego mi hermano llegó a mi lado, luego me dijo;

- Mmm., ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, Seth, nos vemos luego – le dirigí una sonrisa que el también correspondió-

- Pasaran por voluntarios de…- no lo dejaron terminar porque llego una profesora regañando a todos, salimos volando hacia nuestras clases, yo a literatura y el a calculo. No supe al fin que me iba a decir el. Hasta que apareció el Sr. Simons acompañado por unos hombres con batas blancas y algunos equipos de medicina.

- Estos son algunos muchachos del hospital que han querido hacerles enseñarles a hacer una prueba de RH. –Dijo - ahora, un voluntario.

- ¡yo! - dijo un chico que se llamaba Charlie.

Cuando le empezaron a hacer la prueba el olor a la deliciosa sangre humana lleno el salón de clases, mi garganta me estaba quemando totalmente, la sangre no tan…_ humana_ que recorría mis mejillas se desvaneció, sentía algo batallando dentro de mí, para evitar esa sensación decidi mirar hacia otro lado y pensar en algo mas, pero Megan me vio.

- Scarl, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto ella.

- Si- respondí yo con un extraño siseo, un poco tétrico, en fin.

- Déjame llevarte a enfermería.

- ¡No! –dije y Salí corriendo, sabia la reprimenda que me esperaba, pero me daba igual, un minuto más y la hubiera embarrado.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase?

-Algo que a ti no te importa, Courtney.

- Es cierto, ni siquiera sé porque te pregunte, _vampirita_.

- Gracioso apodo, _reina abeja._

- y ese apodo, ¿Por qué?

- porque… tienes síndrome de abeja, te crees reina, pero la verdad cariño, eres un bicho. – di media vuelta y me aleje de ella que quedó en shock.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, me llego un _text_ de mi hermano: "_nos vemos es el estacionamiento, aunque creo que ya sabes lo que pasó". _Así que este imbécil no me había dicho nada, ¡casi los pongo a todos en descubierto!, me puse tan furiosa que las sillas de la cafetería que estaba atravesando, se empezaron a mover incontrolablemente, una chica de 2° año me vio y salió corriendo, me reí un poco y todo el estruendo cesó. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento allí estaban Taylor, Alice y Alex.

- Oye, imbécil, ¡¿Qué tan complicado era decirme eso?

- Tranquila Scarl.

- ¡Aja!, y tu ¿pretendes que este tranquila, Taylor?

- pues…..

- ¿luego que paso? – pregunto Alice.

- Resulta que casi me le lanzo a un tipo de mi clase de literatura, que acababan de chuzar con algo llamado "jeringa" y, casi nos pongo en peligro a TODOS nosotros… no mas –dije en tono sarcástico.

- de razón estas palida. – apuntó Alex.

- ¡Tengo una idea!

- te escuchamos Scarl.

- no creo que podamos segur aquí porque todos van a hacerse esas pruebas, por eso tenemos que volver a casa, yo, que según ustedes parezco muerta, me hare pasar como enferma… o yo que se, hablamos con la secretaria y ya, permiso concedido.

- Vale, tienes razón, ¡en marcha!

El capitulo siguiente lo pondré luego, cuando tenga tiempo, no olviden dejar _reviews_, gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

CREEPIE LOVE

Capítulo IV

Llegamos a la oficina de la secretaria, pegada a la de la enfermera, para así poder poner en marcha mi plan, me senté en una banca a esperar a mi hermano, cuando la puerta se abrió, luego apareció el chico más hermoso que hay.

-¡Scarlet! –gritó Seth horrorizado. Mierda, me había visto.

- Hola Seth –dije yo, tímidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el preocupado.

- Sí, estoy bien, pero ya me voy a mi casa. Creo que no nos veremos en trigo. – el me sonrió, y yo a él.

- Igual, yo también me tengo que ir.

- ¿y eso?

- …. Asuntos personales… no lo tomes a mal, pero…es… _confidencial._

- Jajajaja. Ok entonces nos vemos…

- ¿Saldrías conmigo mañana? –me interrumpió el. Dentro de mi interior proferí un grito, el chico más popular, atlético, hermoso y perfecto de la escuela…del mundo, diría yo, me invito a salir a mí, Scarlet Thompson, una chica gótica, rarita, este era el mejor momento de mi vida.

- P-po..Pors-supuesto –tartamudee yo.- me encantaría.

- genial, paso por ti a las 10, hasta entonces- dijo y me sonrió, yo le sonreí y él se fue.

- Listo, permiso concedido, hermana, eres brillante.

- ¡lo sé!

Cuando nos subimos al carro Alex me noto más feliz de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Porque… ¡Porque, saldré con Seth Wolfe!

- ¿En serio? – mi hermano casi se estrella porque se distrajo.

- Pero, dijiste que no querías salir con nadie desde que… tu sabes... terminaste con _él._

- Ahora, si quiero.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me fui a mi cuarto, mi cuarto es mi lugar favorito, es perfecto, es amplio, paredes moradas y fucsias, mi cobertor es de esos colores y mi cómoda es de color escarlata. Después de hacer la tarea, subí a comer algo, me moría de hambre, estaba tratando de decidirme entre una manzana o sangre de venado. Decidí comerme la manzana, por pereza de ir por el venado, la casa estaba vacía, pero sentía a alguien más allí, yo no es que creyera en fantasmas, yo era un vampiro, ya que mas daba, pero me asuste.

- Taylor, ¿eres tú? –pregunte.

- No, ¿como lo puedes pensar? –contesto una seseante voz.

- E-eres _¡Tu! –_concrete horrorizada.

- Acertaste, cariño.

- No, no puede ser ¡vete!

- Estaré esperándote…o, mejor espérame –empezó a sonar su macabra risa y se esfumo, cuando mi hermano llego, con Alice y Alex.

- ¡Scarlet! ¿Quién era?

- Era _el_ – dije yo casi sollozando.

- No, pero no puede ser! –dijo Alice.

- Pero lo es.

- Ni una palabra de esto ¿ok?, porque luego nos metemos en un problema.

- Ok

Luego llegaron nuestros padres del trabajo.

- Chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien, mi hermana tiene una cita con un chico. –dijo mi hermano.

- ¿con quién? –pregunto mi padre.

- Se llama Seth, Seth Wolfe.

- Cariño, ¿el no es familiar de una tribu de otra ciudad? –Pregunto Margaret, nuestra vecina, la madre de Alice y Alex.

- Si, pero que tiene de malo?

- Margaret, querida, mejor deja asi. –le dijo su marido Jack.

Me fui a mi habitación mientras mi madre hacia la comida, mmm, bueno mañana tenia una cita con el chico mas lindo del mundo, asi que subi a cenar y luego me fui a dormir. Esa noche tuve una pesadilla horrible, la peor de todas, se sintió tan real, que me hizo dudar.

Ojala que les haya gustado, subiré el capitulo 5 luego :D cuídense!


	5. Chapter 5

CREEPIE LOVE

Capítulo V

Fue el sueño más extraño y más absurdo que pude tener, aunque fue demasiado real para ponerse a pensar sobre esto.

Yo estaba recostada en mi cama, cuando escuche _su_ seductora, pero maléfica voz en mi oído.

- Mi Scarlet, estuve extrañándote tanto.

Sentí sus gélidos dedos recorrer mi cintura, estaba temblando, no me podía mover ni articular palabra, estaba tan aterrorizada.

- ten esto, para que no olvides que estoy contigo. –luego sonó su risa, melodiosa, seductora y macabra. Luego me coloco un collar con una J, su inicial. Luego sentí como se acercaban sus labios a los míos, luego cuando no pude más me desperté, estaba sudando y temblando, además de que lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, estuve a punto de besarlo a _él_, o más bien _el_ estuvo a punto de besarme a mí, en todo caso se había acabado mi sueño, mi horrible sueño.

Al levantarme de mi cama, me di cuenta que eran las 4 de la mañana como me indicaba mi reloj, mi hermano debería seguir durmiendo, y mis padres de caza, como suelen hacerlo de noche. Decidí que no quería repetir aquel sueño, o incluso uno peor. Me levante de mi cama y el frio me abrazó, encendí la luz y estaba lloviendo como me lo comprobó mi ventana, luego al mirar hacia afuera vi una sombra correr, me aterre al verla, seguí como si nada, decidí que era muy temprano para ducharme, así que decidí ponerme a leer, lo cual es algo que me fascina hacer, pero antes de poder empezar escuche ruidos en la escalera.

- ¡Scarlet!

- Aquí estoy Taylor.

- _El _estuvo aquí, hace poco.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, era imposible, me coloque las manos en la boca.

- ¿Por qué tienes una J en tu collar?

- ¿de qué estás hablando? – al mirar hacia mi cuello, la vi, allí estaba una J de color morada.

- ¿estas bien?, estas pálida.

- estoy bien. –mentí.

- de todas formas ya sé que paso, tu mente me lo dice todo.

- genial, me ahorras contártelo.

- descuida, dudo que vuelva.

- ¿y tú que sabes?

- es probable, en todo caso mejor deja así, relájate, nada te pasara.

- Eso espero. Ahora vete que me voy a leer, hazme un desayuno, como tú los sabes.

- ¿tortilla española con tocino, jugo de cereza?

- Perfecto. –le dije con una sonrisa.

- ok te aviso.

Cuando él se fue respiré profundo, lo único que me quedaba era esperar.

- Scarl, ya puedes subir –grito mi hermano desde la cocina, me levante perezosa y vi que eran las 6 de la mañana, decidí subir a desayunar y me puse una bata, porque estaba haciendo mucho frio, me fui a desayunar y luego fui a bañarme, dentro de 4 horas estaría con Seth, no podía esperar más. Después decidí hacer los deberes, teníamos cálculo y biología además de literatura. Comencé como a las 7 y termine a las 8:30. El teléfono de mi cuarto sonó. Conteste rápidamente.

- Hola Scarlet, soy yo Seth, ¿Cómo estás?

- bien y ¿tu?

- Bien, te llevare a un lugar sorpresa, te va a encantar.

- Ok.

- Bien espérame, ya voy por ti.

Me arregle súper rápido, me peine, me maquille y espere, tenía un short de jean, con una blusa fucsia y unos tenis negros con rosa, me deje el cabello crespo al natural, y poco maquillaje. Luego la puerta sonó. Era el.

- Hola, ¿lista?

- Mas que nunca. –le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, que le devolvió.

- Ok, entonces vamos.

Nos subimos a su carro, un mazda 6, me subí y arrancamos.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Sorpresa.

- Mmm., ¿el cine?

- No

- ¿un restaurante?

- No, ya verás.

- Ok. – me aguante las ganas de seguir tratando de adivinar. Nos alejamos un poco de la ciudad y llegamos cerca del mar.

- Es aquí.

- Ok, es bonito.

Era cierto, el cielo estaba azul, y eso que esa noche había llovido, el mar estaba precioso, con sus piedras brillando con múltiples colores, aunque hacia un poco de frio, estaba todo precioso.

- ¿Te gusta? –me pregunto el

- Me fascina. –le respondí y le dedique una sonrisa.

- Ven, tengo algo que decirte. – me señaló una banca que había. Mi estomago se revolvió totalmente, ¿Qué quería decirme él? Nos sentamos en la banca.

- Scarlet, solo te quería decir que…. Eres… una chica…. Poco común….

- Hmpf. Lo sé, si vinimos a que me criticaras, me puedes devolver a mi casa. – Me puse furiosa, no sabía lo que quería decir, pero pensé que era malo.

- No, espera, no me malinterpretes. Es que soy tímido cuando estoy contigo.

Me quede muda, no supe que decir, pero me puse totalmente roja.

- A… ¿q-que t-te r-re...f-fie-eres?

- A…que…pues…tu….me….gustas.

Yo lo mire a los ojos, esos profundos ojos claros, el me sonrió con ternura y paso su mano por mi mejilla, yo estaba como un tomate y no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no estaba dormida y que estaba feliz.

- Tu... también me gustas… -susurre en su oído, y le sonreí.

- pero hay algo que debes saber, confío en ti y por eso te lo contare. – Respiró profundo y me miro serio.- Soy un hombre lobo.

Quede en total shock. Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba, lo mire y espere a que se riera confirmándome que era una broma, pero nada ocurrió, el solo me miro serio. El retiro su mano de mi cara.

- ¿Te asuste?

- Para nada… es solo que…

- ¿es solo que que?

- Que no me lo esperaba…

- No me crees ¿verdad? Si quieres te lo demuestro. –Luego vi un enorme lobo café, el me miraba con sus profundos ojos claros. Luego volvió a ser Seth.

- Wow. –fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- ¿ahora me crees?

- Total. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Dímelo.

- Bueno, pues yo soy…- tome aire y respire profundo, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

- ¿mitad humana, mitad vampira? –pregunto él.

- ¡¿Como lo sabes?

- lo descubrir por tu forma de actuar, además de que te oí gritándole algo a tu hermano ayer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque solo pasaba por ahí y te vi, espero que no te moleste.

- Por ser tú, no me molesta.

- Genial. –sonrió y me abrazo.

Su mano volvió a mi mejilla y su otra mano comenzó a bajar hasta mi cintura, sus labios se iban acercando a los míos y luego nos fundimos en un cálido beso, duró unos 2 minutos, hasta que necesitábamos respirar.

- Scarlet, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- ¡Por supuesto!- me acerque y le di un pequeño beso. – Nada me haría más feliz.

El me volvió a abrazar y decidió llevarme a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa y llegó un mesero joven, de unos 20 años que nos atendió.

- ¿Qué les puedo traer?

- para mi sushi, por favor- dije yo.

- Que sean dos sushis. –dijo Seth.

- De acuerdo, y ¿de tomar?

- Dos Coca-Colas.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando él se fue, Seth me miro intensa, pero tiernamente.

- desde la primera vez que te vi en historia, me pareciste una chica realmente hermosa.

- Gracias Seth.

- Oye, ¿tú no tienes algún poder extraño o algo?

- Si, mira. –mire fijamente un vaso lleno de Coca-Cola que tenía una chica pequeña, el vaso estallo de repente y la niña quedo llena de gaseosa.

- Impresionante.

- Gracias.

- Y ¿tu hermano que hace?

- El lee mentes, nuestros padres no tienen poderes, pero mi hermana mayor si, ella puede hacer creer a las personas que están en lugares diferentes.

- Pensé que solo tenías un hermano.

- Pues ella no es mi hermana realmente, ella es 'adoptada' si así le podemos llamar, ella vive con su esposo Harry en Inglaterra, ella se llama Brittany, es inglesa de hecho.

- Ah, ya veo, yo vivo con mis padres y mi hermano James.

- Interesante.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos de regreso a mi casa.

- Quédate a ver una peli, porfa- le suplique yo.

- Pero y tus padres, ¿Qué dirán?

- Nada, ellos llegan como a las 4 de la mañana. Da igual, pero porfa veamos una peli.

- Ok, traeré una. –y acto seguido partió en su carro.


	6. Chapter 6

div id="readingPaneContentContainer" class="ClearBoth" cmp="cmp"a id="rpFocusElt" href="javascript:void(0);" style="height:1px;width:1px;display:block;outline:none;position:absolute;"/adiv class=ReadMsgTop onclick="('InboxToolbar','onclick',event, (,'aId'));return false;"ulli class="ToolbarItem ToolbarItemLast FullViewButton FloatRight"a aId="rd_full" href="#"span class=LabelVista completa/span/a/lili id="" class="ToolbarItem AfterNextPrevPipe FloatRight" span class="ToolbarPipe"|/span/lili class="ToolbarItem ToolbarItemThinLeftPadding PreviousMessage FloatRight"span class=Enableda aId="rd_prev" title="Mensaje anterior " href="#" img src="." class="i_rm_p" title="Mensaje anterior " alt="Mensaje anterior"/a/spanspan class=Disabledimg src="." class="i_rm_p_d" alt="Mensaje anterior"/span/lili class="ToolbarItem ToolbarItemThinRightPadding NextMessage FloatRight"span class=Enableda aId="rd_next" title="Mensaje siguiente " href="#" img src="." class="i_rm_n" title="Mensaje siguiente " alt="Mensaje siguiente"/a/spanspan class=Disabledimg src="." class="i_rm_n_d" alt="Mensaje siguiente"/span/lili id="" class="ToolbarItem BeforeNextPrevPipe FloatRight" span class="ToolbarPipe"|/span/lili class="ToolbarItem CloseLink FloatRight"a aId="rd_close" href="#"span class=LabelVolver a mensajes/span/a/lilih2 class=ReadMsgSubjectCreepie love 6/h2/li/ul/divdiv id="msgParts" class="MsgPartsContainer ClearBoth"div idx="0" pfx="mp0_" mid="a4fc3b33-5b38-11e1-adfb-001e0bcc07c8" mad="2114|0|8CEBD5C8B295000||0|1|0|0|7|5,11" fid="00000000-0000-0000-0000-000000000001" ic="rmic1" ci="5,11" cn="Mariale Guatty" ca="" ids="a4fc3b33-5b38-11e1-adfb-001e0bcc07c8,09dab217-d7bf-41d1-9372-80ea21a93511" hb="hb" hfb="hfb" fb="fb" dbt="Full" ex="ex" nr="nr" class="HasLayout ia_vc_h2 ia_vc_f1 ia_vc"div class=" Expanded"div class="ReadMsgContainer HasLayout ClearBoth HideShadows FullPart NoHistory Unread RmIc HideH"div id="mp0_ctr"div class="t_hov MsgPartGradient ia_hc" id="mp0_header" onclick="('Toolbar','onclick',event,(,'aId'));return $isNavigatingLink();"div class="MsgProperties FloatRight"div class="FloatRight"div aId="instantActions" class="FloatRight"div class="ia_c"div class="ia_h"img src="." class="ia_i_r_1"/img src="." class="ia_i_d"/divdiv class="ia_f"img src="." class="ia_i_p_1"/div/div/divdiv class="FloatRight"div class="DateAndCategories"span id="mp0_Cat" class="Categories" aid="categorize"/spanspan class="Date" id="mp0_Date" 03:31 p.m. /span/div/divdiv class=FloatRight/divdiv class=FloatRight/div/divdiv class="FloatRight ClearRight NoWrap"div class=ToggleButton/divdiv id="mp0_aph" class="MsgActions"span id="mp0_act"div class="TbSplit c_mcp " aId="moreActions" a href="#" aId="reply"Responder/a a href="#" class="c_ml" onclick="try{if (.indexOf('DisabledLink') == -1) {$(event,1,{skipEdgeDetection:1})}}catch(e){};return false;"span class="c_ddtxt"/spanspan class="c_chev"/span/aul class="c_m t_hovl" onclick="$();"li aId="reply" a href="#"spanResponder/span/a/lili aId="replyAll" a href="#"spanResponder a todos/span/a/lili aId="forward" a href="#"spanReenviar/span/a/lili aId="deleteMessage" a href="#"spanEliminar/span/a/lili aId="markAsJunk" a href="#"spanCorreo no deseado/span/a/lili aId="markAsUnread" class="BorderTop" a href="#" title="Marcar como no ledo"spanMarcar como no ledo/span/a/lili aId="markAsRead" a href="#" title="Marcar como ledo"spanMarcar como ledo/span/a/lili aId="deleteAllFromSender" a href="#"spanEliminar todo del remitente/span/a/lili aId="printMessage" class="BorderTop" a href="#"spanImprimir mensaje/span/a/lili aId="viewSource" a href="#"spanVer cdigo fuente del mensaje/span/a/lili aId="showHistory" class="ShowHistoryButton" a href="#"spanMostrar historial de mensajes/span/a/lili aId="hideHistory" class="HideHistoryButton" a href="#"spanOcultar historial de mensajes/span/a/lili aId="showDetails" class="ShowDetailsButton" a href="#"spanMostrar detalles/span/a/lili aId="hideDetails" class="HideDetailsButton" a href="#"spanOcultar detalles/span/a/li/ul/div/span /div/div/divdiv class=HdrDetailsdiv class=ReadMsgFromscript type="text/javascript"/![CDATA[ $icerrsrc = "http\x3a\x2f\.com\x2f\.images\x2fic\";function ic_onTE(a){try{var c=("errsrc")||$icerrsrc;if(!=c){="c_ic_tile";var b=;===="";setTimeout(function(){=c;.visibility=""},0)}}catch(d){}}function ic_onTL(a){try{var d=,c=;="c_ic_tile";var g=new Image;=;var m=,l=,f,e,n=0,o=0;if(d==0||c==0){d=;c=}var b;if()b=(a,"");else b=;if(d==1return}var i=;if(d&&c&&d!=c&&b){var j=parseInt(),k=parseInt();if(dc){e=j;f=i(m*(j/l));n=-i((f-k)/2)}else{f=k;e=i(l*(k/m));o=-i((e-j)/2)}var h=;if(e /]]/scriptspan id="rmic1" class="c_ic_i"a id="rmic1_frame_clip" title="Imagen de Mariale Guatty" href="#" onclick="return false;" class="c_ml"span class="is_c" id="rmic1_frame"img class="is_img c_ic_blueframe" onload="$('$',0,this);" style="background-image:url(.com/$.);" src=".com/$." alt=""/spanspan class="c_ic_name" id="rmic1_name"Mariale Guatty/span /a/span/divdiv "" id="mp0_recip" class=ReadMsgToPara /div/div/divdiv id="mp0_msgPartBody" class="MsgPartBody ClearBoth"div pfx="mpf0_" bt="Full" nr="nr" rfu="" ra="Reply" raa="ReplyAll" fa="Forward" sf="s"div id="mpf0_bodyHdr" onclick="('Toolbar','onclick',event,(,'aId'));return false;"div id="mpf0_htbl" class="ReadMsgHeaderContainer ClearBoth"div class="Gap"/divdiv class="ReadMsgHeader"table cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0"tr class=Headertd class=ReadMsgHeaderCol1De:/tdtdbMariale Guatty/b ()/td/trtr class=Headertd class=ReadMsgHeaderCol1Enviado:/tdtddomingo, 19 de febrero de 2012 03:31:07 p.m./td/trtr class=Headertd class=ReadMsgHeaderCol1Para: /td/tr/table/div/div div id="mpf0_details" aId="toggleDetails" class="DetailToggle FB ClearBoth" title="Mostrar detalles"div class="FBL"/divdiv class="FBR"/divdiv class="FBA"/div/divdiv class=ClearBothdiv id="mpf0_wideMsgBarPlaceholder" class=WideMessageBarContainer/div/div/divdiv class=ClearBoth/divdiv id="mpf0_readMsgBodyContainer" class=ReadMsgBody onclick="return ('MessagePartBody','_onBodyClick',event,event);"div class="SandboxScopeClass ExternalClass" id="mpf0_MsgContainer" meta http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=unicode" meta name=Generator content="Microsoft SafeHTML" style .ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;} /style div dir=ltrbrCuando el volvió de traer la peli, nos sentamos a - Es de terror, supuse que te gustaría –dijo - Adivinaste – le respondí con una veíamos la peli, nos empezamos a coger de las manos y abrazarnos, nuestros labios se iban juntando poco a poco, cuando…brbr- Scarl, traje palomi… - el golpe de la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar, Taylor arruino mi momento, lo quería matar, Seth y yo lo miramos y el leyó nuestra mente. – Perdón, yo mejor…los dejo solos…brbrEl se fue y nos dejo a solas, yo mire a mi chico y el tenia sus ojos color chocolate clavados en mi, luego nuestros labios se juntaron tiernamente, era un beso cálido y dulce, sentía como si me estuviera derritiendo, después de un rato nos separamos para - Besas bien – el me dijo - Tu no lo haces tan -Creo que ya me tengo que ir, si no llego a casa creerán que me - ¿Estaría muy mal si lo hago? –le pregunte - No lo sé, quizás, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. Ahora enserio tengo que irme, te propongo salir el viernes en la noche, ¿si?brbr- No es mala acompañe a la puerta donde le di un pequeño beso y él se fue. Cerré la puerta y suspire feliz, esto era lo mejor de todo. Luego escuche mi celular sonando, era un mensaje, decíabrbr"No está bien lo que haces amor, pero pronto dejaras de hacerlo, ya verás por que, no intentes llamarme, no contestaré, este no es mi teléfono es del primer idiota que se cruzo por mi camino, nos vemos Scarlet." brbrYo solo abrí mis ojos atónita, ¿me estaba espiando? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que era el, ¿no puede dejarme en paz?brbr- ¿Qué tal tu cita? –preguntó -Estupenda… -Respondí yo, aun mirando mi -¿Que miras?...oh, no ¡otra vez el!brbr-Si… ¿Cuándo me dejara en paz? –dije en un tono algo -¿Acaso no entendió tu adiós? –dijo Alice -Mmm, la verdad lo dudo. –dije mirá unos segundos de silencio, Alex llegó y sonrió a todos, luego mi celular sonó, todos nos quedamos tiesos, mire el indicador de llamadas aterrorizada, esboce una sonrisa al leer "Brit" y -¡Hola Brit! –dije -Scarl, me alegra oírte –dijo ella del brotro lado de la lí-Lo mismo digo. –-¿Cómo van todos por alla?-Que bueno, ¿y papá y mamá?brbr-Estan de cacerí-Ok, me avisas…es que tengo un asunto que discutir con ellos….. –pude notar la ansiedad en su -Y….¿se puede saber que es? –la curiosidad me había -No hermanita…¡secreto de estado! –respondio -Ash..-Pero tu también lo sabras…mas tarde…bueno, tengo que irme, salúdamelos a todos, los quiero y los extraño…aah, si y Harry tambié-De acuerdo, adió-Adióé el teléfono y lo deje sobre la mesa de la -¿De que asunto querra hablar ella con papá y mamá? –pregunte en voz -No lo se…ve a preguntarle. –respondio una ceja y lo mire en señal de desaprobación, baje las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, me recosté sobre mi cama y cai /div /div/div /div /div/divdiv class=SoftShadowsdiv class=ss_r/divdiv class=ss_b/divdiv class=ss_bl/divdiv class=ss_br/divdiv class=ss_tr/div/div/div/divinput id="atirp" type="hidden" value=""/div /diviframe id="downloadFrame" class=AttachmentDownloadIframe scrolling=no marginheight=0 marginwidth=0 frameborder=0 framespacing=0 src="javascript:'';"/iframe/div

* Vista completa

* Mensaje anteriorMensaje anterior

* Mensaje siguienteMensaje siguiente

* Volver a mensajes

Creepie love 6

[Marcar este mensaje como leído] [Eliminar este mensaje]

[Conservar este mensaje en la parte superior de la Bandeja de entrada]

03:31 p.m.

Responder ▼

* Responder

* Responder a todos

* Reenviar

* Eliminar

* Correo no deseado

* Marcar como no leído

* Marcar como leído

* Eliminar todo del remitente

* Imprimir mensaje

* Ver código fuente del mensaje

* Mostrar historial de mensajes

* Ocultar historial de mensajes

* Mostrar detalles

* Ocultar detalles

Mariale Guatty

Para

De: Mariale Guatty ()

Enviado: domingo, 19 de febrero de 2012 03:31:07 p.m.

Para:

Cuando el volvió de traer la peli, nos sentamos a verla.

- Es de terror, supuse que te gustaría –dijo Seth.

- Adivinaste – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Mientras veíamos la peli, nos empezamos a coger de las manos y abrazarnos, nuestros labios se iban juntando poco a poco, cuando…

- Scarl, traje palomi… - el golpe de la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar, Taylor arruino mi momento, lo quería matar, Seth y yo lo miramos y el leyó nuestra mente. – Perdón, yo mejor…los dejo solos…

El se fue y nos dejo a solas, yo mire a mi chico y el tenia sus ojos color chocolate clavados en mi, luego nuestros labios se juntaron tiernamente, era un beso cálido y dulce, sentía como si me estuviera derritiendo, después de un rato nos separamos para respirar.

- Besas bien – el me dijo sonriendo.

- Tu no lo haces tan mal.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir, si no llego a casa creerán que me raptaste.

- ¿Estaría muy mal si lo hago? –le pregunte juguetonamente.

- No lo sé, quizás, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. Ahora enserio tengo que irme, te propongo salir el viernes en la noche, ¿si?

- No es mala idea.

Lo acompañe a la puerta donde le di un pequeño beso y él se fue. Cerré la puerta y suspire feliz, esto era lo mejor de todo. Luego escuche mi celular sonando, era un mensaje, decía:

"No está bien lo que haces amor, pero pronto dejaras de hacerlo, ya verás por que, no intentes llamarme, no contestaré, este no es mi teléfono es del primer idiota que se cruzo por mi camino, nos vemos Scarlet."

Yo solo abrí mis ojos atónita, ¿me estaba espiando? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que era el, ¿no puede dejarme en paz?

- ¿Qué tal tu cita? –preguntó Taylor.

-Estupenda… -Respondí yo, aun mirando mi celular.

-¿Que miras?...oh, no ¡otra vez el!

-Si… ¿Cuándo me dejara en paz? –dije en un tono algo frustrado.

-¿Acaso no entendió tu adiós? –dijo Alice llegando.

-Mmm, la verdad lo dudo. –dije mirándola.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Alex llegó y sonrió a todos, luego mi celular sonó, todos nos quedamos tiesos, mire el indicador de llamadas aterrorizada, esboce una sonrisa al leer "Brit" y conteste.

-¡Hola Brit! –dije entusiasmada.

-Scarl, me alegra oírte –dijo ella del

otro lado de la línea.

-Lo mismo digo. –respondi.

-¿Cómo van todos por alla?

-Perfectamente.

-Que bueno, ¿y papá y mamá?

-Estan de cacería.

-Ok, me avisas…es que tengo un asunto que discutir con ellos….. –pude notar la ansiedad en su voz.

-Y….¿se puede saber que es? –la curiosidad me había vencido.

-No hermanita…¡secreto de estado! –respondio seriamente.

-Ash..ok.

-Pero tu también lo sabras…mas tarde…bueno, tengo que irme, salúdamelos a todos, los quiero y los extraño…aah, si y Harry también.

-De acuerdo, adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿De que asunto querra hablar ella con papá y mamá? –pregunte en voz alta.

-No lo se…ve a preguntarle. –respondio Taylor.

Arquee una ceja y lo mire en señal de desaprobación, baje las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, me recosté sobre mi cama y cai profunda.


End file.
